Tombée
by la-ptite-abeille
Summary: et un ptit one shot pour la route!: un drama sur hermione aprés la guerre lors de la remise des diplomes... là où tout à commencer, là où tout finnira pensatelle avant de sombrer


Hermione laissa le tissu recouvrir son corps et alla se regarder dans la glace.

Une jolie robe violette en soie, dos nu laissant un long fil argenté pendre sur ses omoplates, coupées jusqu'à mis cuisse, elle était décorée de petites fleurs chinoises sur le bas.

Elle enfila ses sandales noires à talons, mit ses boucles d'oreilles et releva ses cheveux pour laisser apparaître sa nuque.

Elle vérifia les bagages et tira chaque tiroir vérifiant s'ils étaient bien vides.

Elle sillonna la pièce pour tomber sur deux yeux verts luisants et un pelage roux, elle prit Pattenrond d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre faisant lévité ses bagages.

À chacun de ses pas résonnait un claquement sonore dans les couloirs vides du château.

Bientôt elle allait recevoir son diplôme et quand la cérémonie serait terminée, elle dirait adieu à cette fabuleuse école dans laquelle elle était restée 7 longue années.

Mais avant elle irait une dernière fois dans la salle sur demande.

Elle était seule dans le château, tout le monde étant à la cérémonie et les autres années en vacances.

Au 7e étage, elle s'arrêta et passa 3 fois près d'un tableau en pensant très fort : »j'aurais besoin d'une salle pour me souvenir de tout », elle tourna la poignée et découvrit une salle pleine d'objets et de photos d'Harry, de Ron, d'elle, de Luna, de Neville et des membres de l'Ordre et des professeurs.

Elle s'avança près d'un bureau recouvert de vieux articles de la gazette. Elle en saisit un, il y avait une photo où elle sautait dans les bras d'Harry dans une vaste tente avec un horrible article sur une relation entre eux signer de la main de Rita.

Hermione se souvint de sa 4e année avec mélancolie, tous ça lui paraissait bien loin….

Il y avait les articles le désignant comme un sombre crétin aussi.

Plus loin il y avait la fiche où elle avait inscrit tous les noms des membres de l'A.D et les faux galions.

Il y avait aussi des répliques de la carte des Maraudeurs et de la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione s'y blottie, elle ne marchait pas, mais cela lui rappelait tant…

La baguette cassée de Ron, le miroir avec lequel elle s'était protégée du Basilic, une réplique miniature de l'éclair de feu qui voletait dans toute la pièce.

Et puis y avait la plume ensanglantante d'Ombrage et le petit échiquier de Ron avec son jeu de bataille explosive.

Sur un tapis étaient étalé toutes les inventions de Fred et Georges de Poudlard et il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de tous les livres qu'Hermione avait lu ces 7 dernières années.

Sur une étagère était posé le petit flacon vide de felix félicis , la potion de la chance, celle qui les avaient sauvés lors de leur 6e année.

Et au milieu de la pièce se tenait une table basse ou régnait une pensine remplie de souvenirs tourbillonnants.

Hermione s'avança et plongea dans les souvenirs de son passé : de sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron dans le Poudlard-Express jusqu'à leur mort il y a 1mois.

Elle fut plongée dans des souvenirs importants comme des plus futiles, des champs de batailles à une nuit avec Harry, elle et un hypogriffe pour soudain revoir de simples scènes de fous rires de disputes ou bien tout simplement se voyant manger une soupe en compagnie de Ginny et Ron dans la Grande Salle.

Quand elle sorti sa tête elle se rendit compte que cela faisait plus de 4 heures qu'elle était à la quête de ses souvenirs ?que la cérémonie était finie et que le Poudlard-Express était parti.

Mais surtout qu'elle était ruisselante de larmes et qu'elle était totalement abattue.

Elle aurait préféré que Voldemort coure toujours et qu'Harry et Ron soient vivants !.

Hermione sortie de la salle sur demande sans un regard en arrière et avança tout droit, montant les escaliers 4à4 et courant en tapant sur le carrelage froid.

Ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, sa main serrée sur sa baguette et pattenrond la suivant de près dans sa course.

Finalement elle était arrivée à la tour d'astronomie, à où Voldemort et Dumbledor étaient mort.

Là où la guerre avait vraiment commencé emportant Dumbledor et la où elle s'était finie avec celle de Voldemort.

C'était là aussi où sa peine avait commencé et donc là qu'elle se finirait.

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas de courir et Pattenrond miaulait à en mourir, les talons d'Hermione claquaient sur la brique, la tour était grande, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, le château était vide, sûrement que Remus, Hagrid, Tonket Mc Gonagall la cherchaient, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu à la cérémonie ?

Un son, un cri, une odeur…

-« HERMIOOOOONE !!!!!!!! »

Hermione tourna la tête pour voir le visage de Remus, Remus, il l'avait tant aidée !

Elle lui sourit et il courut aussi, et elle continua de le regarder en courant, et les oiseaux chantaient, et le ciel était bleu, et Remus était là, et Hermione heurta quelque chose de dur et son corps bascula, et Pattenrond s'arrêta et Remus cria et Hermione sourit et Hermione TOMBA.

« là où tout à commencer, là où tout finira » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer.

The end !!!!!

Alors vous en pensez-quoi ? c'est triste hein !


End file.
